ROSAS Y NARCISOS
by Kara Granchester
Summary: Minific basado en la obra de Kioko MIzuki Candy Candy Final Story (CCFH) donde una Candy adulta nos relata en primera persona su vida desde que fue encontrada en el hogar de Pony hasta su presente.


ROSAS Y NARCISOS

( POR KARA GRANCHESTER )

Me llamo Candice White pero todos me llaman Candy y nací un día de primavera , mis padres me dejaron en un lugar precioso donde recibí mucho amor llamado el Hogar de Pony ,llamado así por la Señorita Pony que en realidad se llama Paulina (aunque nadie lo sabe ),lo de Pony fue porque se parecía a un potrillo rechoncho de un vecino…y también fui criada por la Hermana Lane aunque todos la llamábamos Hermana María, ella es más estricta y me regaña más que la Señorita Pony…le estoy muy agradecida pues ella me ha enseñado a ser disciplinada y responsable.

En el hogar de Pony me crié con más niños que eran como yo y entre ellos me hice amiga de Annie , una chica de mi misma edad a las dos nos encontraron el mismo día apenas con dos horas de diferencia ,por eso celebrábamos el cumpleaños juntas, a Annie al poco tiempo la adoptaron una familia muy rica pues les recordaba a su hija fallecida, me dio pena que nos separaran pero ese día tendría que llegar tarde o temprano y llegó.

Annie siempre deseó tener un papá y una mamá ,en cambio yo aunque también lo deseaba no fue nunca una prioridad en mi vida, me hubiera gustado conocer a mis verdaderos padres, incluso llegué a pensar que podría ser hija de Rosemary y George …ellos se gustaban antes de que Rosmary se casara con el Sr Brown ,Albert me decía que me parecía mucho y cuando me veía le recordaba a ella ...o quizás fuera hija secreta de Albert porque me adoptó con el tiempo quizás de una aventura del pasado y ahora quiere tener responsabilidades como padre…pero nunca lo sabré es un tema prohibido y apenas se menciona en casa…

Rechacé a muchos padres adoptivos pues me sentía a gusto en aquel lugar hasta que llegó un día en el que me iba haciendo mayor y la Sta. Pony y la H. María me enviaron a una lujosa casa para que le hiciera compañía a una chica de alta sociedad ,ellas creían que allí me encontraría bien y conocería a gente de mi edad pero nada de eso fue así, me trataron mal y como una criada y hasta me tacharon de ladrona queriéndome mandar lejos …nada más y nada menos que hasta México a manos de un extraño ...menos mal que en el último momento fui salvada por George mi caballero blanco.

Esos hermanos eran tremendos ,todavía recuerdo haciéndome trastadas y metiéndome en problemas …pero yo no me quedaba atrás ,de vez en cuando me vengaba de ellos …

Hoy día ya no tengo contacto con ellos, formaron empresas hoteleras y se hicieron más ricos, Eliza se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y de novio en novio pero nada serio, a veces pienso que se va a quedar solterona ...y Neal también ,cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi parece que maduró un poco ...no le he visto con nadie en serio desde que se me declaró aquel día…pero todas sus fechorías logré superarlas porque en esa época conocí al chico de las rosas, fue mi primer amor ...Anthony …así se llamaba, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo ,el pelo dorado como el sol y cultivaba rosas como su madre...pero un día…..aún me duele su muerte ,en aquella cacería del zorro...murió tan joven … apenas sufrió ,fue todo tan rápido, nuestro noviazgo apenas duró unos meses ...pero me gustaba por lo que era él y no porque se parecía al príncipe de la colina. Con el tiempo me enteré que eran familia tío y sobrino, el parecido era asombroso, dos gotas de agua...pero a la vez eran tan distintos…lo echo de menos , en mi jardín cultivo la flor que creó para mí y me regaló por mi cumpleaños la Dulce Candy. Siempre florece en primavera y su aroma me lleva a la nostalgia del pasado...nunca lo olvidare .

Para superar su muerte ,el abuelo Williams que resultó ser Albert mi viejo amigo de toda la vida y mi Príncipe de la colina me adoptó y me envió a un hermoso colegio ,era mixto y allí me reencontré con Eliza , Neal , Archie y Stears los primos de Anthony ...y meses después con Annie pero que debido al qué dirán fingía no conocerme, me decepcionó su comportamiento pues yo quería abrazarla pero entendía que ella pertenecía a otra clase social, para ella aparentar lo era todo porque así se lo enseñaron sus padres ...al final nos hicimos amigas otra vez.

En mi estancia en el colegio me hice amiga de Patty , una chica muy tímida que le gustaba mucho estudiar ,ella se enamoró de Stears el hermano de Archie ,sufrió mucho cuando dejó el colegio para irse a la guerra ,su sueño era volar…

Las tres juntas pasábamos la hora del recreo en mi lugar secreto la Segunda Colina de Pony , se parecía tanto a mi hogar !

Todo me recordaba a él, los árboles, las flores, la vista…

Iba allí todos los días hasta que una mañana me topé con un chico bastante " insoportable " , sí era el mismo chico que conocí durante una travesía en el Mauritania ,recuerdo que era noche vieja y salí a tomar el aire a la cubierta...cuando envuelto en una neblina lo confundí con Anthony ,me impactó mucho el parecido, pero cuando la niebla se alejó pude comprobar que todo había sido un sueño ...el chico que apareció ante mis ojos era moreno y más alto que mi Anthony, tenía unos ojos hermosos de color verde azulado como el mar …pero su mirada era triste, estaba pensativo y con los ojos entrados en lágrimas…por un momento pensé que se arrojaría al mar, pues tenía la mirada perdida mirando hacia bajo.

En el Colegio San Pablo le prohibí que fuera a mi segunda Colina de Pony y hasta le regalé una armónica ... desde entonces no fumó más. Ése chico olía a narcisos y siempre andaba tumbado sobre la hierba , un día tropecé y caí sobre él ,mi rodilla se coló entre sus piernas y mis labios casi rozaron los suyos, me puse toda roja ! Terry puso sus manos sobre mi cintura...noté sus dedos fuertes en mi , me temblaba todo el cuerpo ,él tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón le latía fuertemente mientras me miraba a los ojos…me levanté de un salto apartando sus finas manos de mi cuerpo…

Sé que tenía fama de mujeriego , bebedor …pero yo intuía que para él tanto como para mí era su primera vez ! , reconozco que me llego a gustar esa persona engreída pero por aquel entonces no se lo hice saber porque sus sarcasmos me sacaban de quicio, me hacían enojar...hoy día sé que lo hacía porque yo le gustaba.

Después de ese día se iba mostrando cada vez más amable y atento conmigo , todo un caballero.

Cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos él me guiñaba un ojo, lo mantuvimos en secreto durante un tiempo...pero llegó un momento en el que se nos llegó a notar y no lo pudimos ocultar , Eliza se enteró y nos tendió una trampa en el establo, por su culpa me expulsaron pero Terry abandonó el colegio sacrificándose por mi ,así yo tendría un futuro ...pero nada de eso me importaba, dejé el colegio y decidí seguirlo porque lo amaba . No lo pude encontrar y nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Con el tiempo me enteré de que estaba en Inglaterra y triunfando como actor, me envió una entrada ,todo era perfecto hasta que debido a un imprevisto nuestra felicidad se vio truncada de nuevo por una tercera persona y nuestros caminos se separaron hasta que ella murió y nuestro hilos del destino se volvieron a juntar.

Pobre Susana ,en el fondo me dio lástima su muerte, hubo un tiempo en el que la odié por quitarme a Terry ...fue tan egoísta obligándolo a quedarse con ella !

Ahora lo sé por su carta pero aquel día sé que hice lo correcto ,decidí por los dos, no podía ver a Susana infeliz ,ella se sacrificó por Terry y truncó su carrera ...si Terry hubiese muerto yo hubiese muerto también aquel día !

Sé que muchos culpan a Terry de no luchar por mí pero eso no es verdad, ni él ni yo hubiésemos sido felices juntos mientras Susana estuviera viva ...aunque ninguno de los tres fuimos completamente felices...fue lo correcto. Él fue todo un caballero con honor y deber … lo admiro, tomó una buena decisión , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, me enteré por las habladurías que siempre le fue fiel ,nunca se casó con ella y estuvo a su lado hasta el final de sus días.

Ésta mañana recogí un ramo de narcisos de mi jardín y lo llevé al salón, su olor me recuerda a él…lo coloqué en un jarrón sobre la mesa del escritorio cerca del cuadro de Slim, un viejo amigo del Hogar de Pony...hermosa pintura ...me trae tantos recuerdos !

Mi adorada colina, mi hogar ,mi infancia ,mis madres ,Annie…

Amiga...que bueno que te casaste con Archie !

Siempre me pareció que hacíais muy buena pareja ,él es tan guapo y elegante...y tú tan refinada …sois tal para cual, deseo que os vaya bien. Todavía recuerdo las palabras de Annie en aquella carta… ( Archie siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y aún creo que lo está ...pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón yo no le soy indiferente y me quiere …sino no se hubiera casado con migo ).

Archie tan bello ...pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño . Él era el primo de Anthony mi otro gran amor de juventud …ahora sé que hay distintas formas de amar.

De vez en cuando nos juntamos y hablamos de nuestras vidas ,de Stears.. .nadie podía imaginar que aquel día que me regaló la cajita de la felicidad fue el último...yo fui la última persona que habló con él antes de alistarse en el ejército, noté como si quisiera contarme algo, tal vez un secreto… Pobre Patty sufrió mucho ,todos sufrimos pero ella más.

Bueno no me quiero poner triste pues quiero escribir cosas bonitas en mi nuevo diario…

Os estaréis preguntando qué pasó con migo ? Y con Terry ?

Pues bien él es mi Anohito, me casé con él ,mi padre adoptivo me dio su bendición y nos casamos en el Hogar de Pony bajo el padre árbol…aquel que yo trepaba de niña (aún lo hago ) siempre le gano a Terry y aún nadie me ha quitado el primer puesto

(Tarzán pecosa me sigue diciendo Terry ).

Ahora vivo muy feliz con el hombre que amo, nos trasladamos a vivir a Inglaterra cerca del Río Avon por motivos de trabajo de mi marido pues es uno de los dueños del Teatro Royal Shakespeare Company y donde de vez en cuando hace alguna representación, siempre le piden Romeo y Julieta !

Yo me licencié en medicina ,se lo tengo que agradecer a Mary Jane por su paciencia …fueron años muy duros pero cumplí mi sueño.

Me gusta llegar a casa y ver mi maravillosa colección de libros de medicina , tengo muchos …Terry me regaña porque dice que ocupo su estantería de libros de Shakespeare con los míos ...Dios Mío los tiene todos ! Mi libro favorito es el de Romeo y Julieta.

Qué feliz fui el día del Festival de Mayo ,me vestí de Julieta y de Romeo…aunque estaba castigada …gracias al regalo del Tío abuelo Williams pude disfrutar y pasar desapercibida.

Recuerdo que Terry me robó un beso y yo le cacheteé ...pues era mi primer beso y quería que fuese algo especial y él me besó a la fuerza ,me pilló desprevenida y no lo disfruté ,hoy día no le hubiera pegado pero entonces mis sentimientos hacia él aún no estaban muy definidos aún llevaba a Anthony en mi corazón. Por su forma de besarme creo que era su primer beso también ! .

Albert que será de ti ,me adoptaste y asumiste ser el cabeza de familia pero no te veo feliz, tienes muchas responsabilidades y eso no es bueno, sé que añoras viajar por el mundo como antes…espero que te des vacaciones pronto y vea una sonrisa en tu rostro ,tal vez conozcas a una Señora Andley …espero que no vendas Lakewood …

Hermana María, señorita Pony tan bellas como siempre ,cada día tienen más trabajo con eso de la nueva ampliación que han hecho en el hogar de Pony no dan a vasto...cómo me gustaría ir a ayudarles pero no quiero dejarlo a él que me quiere a su lado todo el tiempo !

Hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños ,gracias Rosmary por el joyero ,Terry lo heredó de ti ,sé que te lo regaló el Sr Granchéster ,lo usaré para guardar mis recuerdos más preciados …Otro regalo que me hicieron hace tiempo fueron los caballos Cesar y Cleopatra ,gracias George él los encontró por medio de Albert …

Qué feliz soy de tenerlos conmigo ...ya están viejitos pero juntos y felices ,ya no se separarán nunca más .Ellos son como las personas ,sufren y también tienen sentimientos …como dijo la señorita Pony nunca sabes lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina...mientras haya vida hay esperanza !.

FIN.


End file.
